Malfoy le Couturier
by Pandora Nott
Summary: HIATUS. UA. Belle Époque. Draco é um estilista nessa maravilhosa época, Harry um militar esperando a guerra. /Pinhão!/Slash!/Resumo bem melhor na primeira página.
1. Aviso

**Avisos**

Bom, eu nem acredito que esse dia chegou.

Finalmente uma long saindo da cabeça e virando algo concreto!

Queria dizer tanta coisa que nem sei por onde começo.

Essa fic tem um plot muito maligno, tenho tanta coisa para por nela! *-*

Bem, vou por aqui a ficha que coloco sempre no inicio das fanfics e depois os agradecimentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Malfoy le Couturier

**Autor:** Pandora Nott

**Beta: **Schaala

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: **M

**Gênero: **Romance

**Status: **Incompleta – E não faço ideia de quantos capítulos terá.

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Resumo: **UA. Belle Époque. Paris! A cidade luz, a cidade do amor. Draco é um herdeiro de uma grande industria têxtil e é extremamente envolvido com a área. Com aptidão para o desenho e a costura, segue a carreira de estilista nessa época revolucionária.

Mas nem tudo é belo na cidade mais bela do mundo. A grande guerra se aproxima devagar e Harry irá vive-la na pele já que escolheu a carreira militar.

Em uma busca na loja de Monsieur Malfoy, Harry está em maus lençóis – e roupas também. Esses dois sempre começando com o pé esquerdo! Mas tudo bem, o destino cuidará para que isso mude além do que eles achavam que seria capaz.

**Observação: **Fanfic participante do Projeto "...Again?" - que se trata de um projeto de clichês – da seção Harry e Draco, do fórum 6v. Clichê escolhido :27 - Draco refazendo o guarda roupas do Harry . A tradução do título seria: Malfoy, o costureiro. Mas o termo "Couturier" em francês é específico para Alta Costura.

* * *

><p>Agradecimento especial para a minha família de Versailles do fórum 6v, sem eles nada disso seria possível. Sem eles não nasceria esse plot!<p>

Dedico essa fanfic aos meus três queridos que estão de orelhas quentes de tanto que estão ouvindo dela – e de tanto que ainda vão ouvir - :

Meu querido Igor Stravinsky (Aka Duds) que me considera sua Chanel e vamos juntos a Paris, pois nossos planos vão dar certo.

A minha delicinha especial – noiva linda – que sempre me apoia, Carol1408.

E por último e definitivamente não menos importante, aquela que me ajuda e muito!

Minha beta amada, minha noiva, minha amiga, Schaala.

* * *

><p>E agora, chega de enrolar!<p>

Vamos a Fic x3


	2. Cap I: Lever d'un nouveau jour

**Capítulo I**

_Lever d'un nouveau jour_  
>(Nascer do novo dia)<p>

Uma manhã clara anunciava-se pela ruas de Paris. O sol despertava a população para mais um dia ou fazia dormir aqueles conhecidos como boêmios que viviam da noite. Só que em Paris, nenhum dia era mais um dia. As ruas pareciam transmitir algo mágico e todos compartilhavam dessa sensação. Não importava se você levantava para trabalhar ou acabara de deitar, todo o dia era especial quando se estava em Paris, a cidade luz, a cidade do amor.

Despertou sonolento, como um gato preguiçoso. Tinha cobertores quentes, pois mesmo com o sol, era muito frio nessa época do ano. Sua cama era da melhor qualidade e seus lençóis, nas cores bordo e prata, egípcios com mais de trezentos fios, eram a última palavra da moda.

- Bonjour, Monsieur! - Disse a senhora, abrindo as pesadas cortinas do quarto – O sol finalmente resolveu aparecer.

- Clarisse, já lhe disse para não abrir as janelas de uma única vez!

- Pardon, Monsieur, mas já está na hora de levantar, não vai querer deixar as Madames esperando. E hoje tem uma clientela importante. Você mesmo me disse "Clarisse, não me deixe dormir até tarde, oui" - Clarisse, como havia sido enunciada, devia ter entre seus cinquenta a sessenta anos e cuidara daquele que chamava de Monsieur desde que ele nascera e, quando este se mudara da casa dos pais, foi apenas natural que ela se mudasse junto. Clarisse deixou a bandeja com o farto café da manhã em cima da mesa no quarto e retirou-se, dando privacidade ao já não tão sonolento senhor.

Draco Malfoy não gostava de ser acordado, mas estaria perdido sem Clarisse. Com tanto a fazer em seu ateliê, realmente precisava acordar cedo. Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se, o sol que entrava no quarto fazia com que seus longos cabelos loiros platinados brilhassem e sua pele alva parecesse quase translúcida. Trajava um pijama simples, preto, de tecido natural e corte reto, quem o visse dormir assim tão simples talvez não o reconhecesse. Tinha uma saúde de ferro, apesar da aparência delicada, e não era dos homens mais altos, mas isso nunca lhe fora um problema. Possuía um nome que cuidava desses detalhes para ele.

Tomou seu desjejum em silêncio enquanto lia o jornal. A cidade estava sempre com notícias novas e era importante se manter atualizado, principalmente com a carreira que tinha. A mais importante anunciava o casamento de sua amiga, Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson, que era filha de Viscondes – não que isso fosse de alguma importância hoje em dia - com um jovem empresário americano. Poucos sabiam da verdade, que ela e sua família estavam falidas, mas, principalmente, poucos sabiam que era um casamento – por sorte dos noivos – com sentimentos mútuos.

Draco gostava do café bem forte e quente, principalmente em dias como esse, com esse _sol enganador, _como costuma dizer. Enquanto segurava a xícara observou sua mão que possuía leves machucados na pele pálida.

_Ossos do ofício _pensou. A perfeição cobrava seu preço.

Tomou seu banho quente sem que pudesse apreciá-lo por muito tempo e vestiu a roupa que havia separado antes de dormir. Hoje seria um dia importante e precisava estar impecável.

A calça era social e de cintura um pouco elevada, a camisa de cor branca era fechada com abotoaduras verde-escuro nos finos pulsos e sua gola subia três dedos no pescoço. Completou o traje com uma echarpe masculina comprida, que dava voltas no seu pescoço e terminava em um nó frouxo e simples, do mesmo tom verde-escuro das abotoaduras; um colete e capa pretos e botas longas também escuras. Penteou o cabelo e o prendeu com uma fita, igualmente verde. Discreto e elegante.

- Clarisse, não sei se volto para o jantar! - Disse saindo apressado para o carro que já o aguardava em frente ao seu sobrado, sem ouvir as palavras de descontentamento de Clarisse.

Uma vantagem de se morar em Paris é que você está constantemente vivendo todas as mudanças. Tudo de importante que pode acontecer, acontece em Paris. A cidade vive com a revolução que o novo século trouxe. Cada dia é uma descoberta nova e artistas de todos os gêneros podem ser encontrados nas ruas da cidade luz. Eles vivem uma cultura Cosmopolita.

Seu ateliê era em um charmoso e reformado apartamento de 3 andares em **Place Vendôme**. Suas cores eram verde – que mudava de tonalidade de acordo com a estação – e branco – que às vezes chegava ao cinza, ou prata, como preferir. A fachada simples não fazia jus ao seu interior. Na porta havia seu nome em caligrafia elegante "_Draco Malfoy_", e nos vidros, onde se exibiam belas manequins trajando a tendência daquele inverno, suas iniciais. No tapete não havia nada escrito. Não gostava de pensar que alguém pisaria em seu nome.

Adentrou o ateliê já aberto. Há poucos anos já não precisava mais se preocupar em abrir a loja, tinha quem fizesse para ele. As clientes ainda não haviam chegado, a primeira apareceria às nove da manhã – para a loja não era necessário marcar horário, apenas obrigatório para quem quisesse uma obra exclusiva – e eram recém oito horas, mas muito trabalho já tinha para ser feito.

Por dentro, o clima era acolhedor e elegante, refletindo sua educação rígida, em uma família importante. Por mais que compartilhasse das mudanças e novas tendências, quando se tratava de mobília e de decoração, não conseguia deixar para trás sua herança sanguínea e mostrava seu lado mais tradicional. Porém nada era ultrapassado, apenas clássico e de gosto bom, como costumava dizer quando lhe perguntavam sobre a decoração.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy! Os tecidos acabaram de chegar, Emanuelle está verificando se estão todos corretos.

- Non, non et non! Emanuelle faz tudo errado, eu mesmo verificarei os tecidos. Acabei de chegar e vocês já me causam problemas? Onde está Mademoiselle Pansy? Não é apenas porque está de casamento marcado que pode faltar com seus compromissos! – Mademoiselle Pansy era seu braço direito dentro do ateliê e da loja; não entendia nada de costura, mas era boa com negócios e, com os problemas dela e da família, não poderia deixar a amiga em maus lençóis.

- Mademoiselle ligou e avisou que iria se atrasar, mas que iria trazer os botões que o Monsieur pediu.

- Preciso deles antes da cliente das onze, espero que ela não se atrase muito! Ou vai ser o pescoço dela!

_Acabei de chegar à loja e já não sei se saio hoje, elas me causam mais problemas do que auxílio._

Dentro da sala de costura, as coisas não estavam melhores. Era hora de começar a trabalhar de verdade. Retirou a capa e começou a inspecionar as costureiras. _Péssimo, péssimo! Como conseguem errar um ponto tão simples? _Retirou uma das modelos da mão da costureira e desfez os pontos.

- Se não sabe fazer uma costura limpa, não trabalhará aqui! Quero isso refeito e sem estragar o tecido, fui claro?

- Sim, Monsieur!

Era apenas o começo. Voltou à loja, para verificar as vendedoras. Precisavam estar sempre com os uniformes bem passados, os cabelos feitos, as unhas curtas e perfumadas, mas sem exagero. Não era permitido menos que isso para atender suas clientes que _podiam_ e _eram _exigentes. Todos queriam um modelo Draco Malfoy tanto quanto queriam um Coco Chanel; ele estava no auge e faria de tudo para nunca ser derrubado.

- Monsieur, a Mademoiselle Astoria acabou de chegar, acompanhada da irmã Mademoiselle Daphne.

O show ia começar, as primeiras clientes do dia; no momento era preciso ser educado, mas não tão simpático. Altivo, mas sem ser rude e extremamente encantador. Draco sabia o efeito que causava nas damas, sabia pois toda sua encenação era calculada para tanto. Charmoso e muito discreto, elas suspiravam por seus gestos calculados e pela genialidade que julgavam deveras impressionantes. Bonecas de pano nas mãos de um bom costureiro, era o que pensava delas. Ele as moldava nos menores pontos e eram pontos bem justos e firmes, para não haver risco de desgastarem com o tempo.

- Monsieur, está perfeito! Caiu-me como uma luva, é tão bom não usar espartilho.

- Nunca precisou de espartilho, Mademoiselle Astoria, já possui uma silhueta invejável. - Invejável, mas não perfeita e perfeita era o que ela queria ser. - Se está aprovado, irei cuidar do acabamento e avisarei quando estiver pronto, permita que minha ajudante ajude-lhe a retirar o vestido. Sempre bom ver as Mademoiselles, até breve, espero – Beijou-lhes as mãos e retirou-se do recinto. Breve e preciso, elas desejavam mais dele, do tempo dele, da criação dele; eram os motivos que as faziam voltar. Mas ele não tinha tempo a perder.

Passava apenas o tempo que fosse suficiente com cada cliente, nenhuma delas lhe causava êxtase, nenhuma lhe chamava a atenção ou lhe exigia algo impossível. Eram todas iguais, nenhuma inovação, nenhuma querendo dele algo que seria difícil de dar. Só queriam a roupa da estação com algum detalhe especial. Nenhuma delas queria recriar a estação, fazer a diferença. Nenhuma delas aceitava bem suas ideias que fariam a diferença. Seguidoras da moda, como cordeiros. Compravam sem discutir aquilo que fosse dito ser certo, sem questionar, sem inovar. Se dependesse dessas senhoras, nunca existiria revolução, e ao mesmo tempo em que os estilistas eram amados, eram odiados. Quebravam tabus, ousavam e comandavam. Aqueles que estavam no topo, podiam ser reconhecidos tanto como Reis (ou Rainhas), quanto como Hereges. Draco Malfoy era Rei, era Herege, era um Artista.

A tarde caía do lado de fora da loja e dentro dela ninguém parava só porque o dia estava terminando. As portas não se fechavam enquanto houvesse clientes para serem atendidos. As costureiras reclamavam um pouco, diziam que no ateliê de **Paul Poiret**, o salário era melhor e elas tinham horário de ir embora. _Ingratas_, foi o que ele pensou, _se querem ser mais bem tratadas, que façam o serviço de forma eficiente, sem que eu precise corrigi-las a todo o instante_.

De seu ateliê privado, no último andar, Draco conseguia ouvir um barulho vindo de baixo. Não era bom sinal. Estava ocupado criando, comunicando-se com o tecido em sua pequena coleção especial – aquela que não iria para a vitrine – e todos sabiam que não deveriam incomodá-lo. Mas se existia um problema na loja que causava tal balburdia, não poderiam deixá-lo de fora.

Desceu os degraus com pressa e pôde ouvir Mademoiselle Pansy falar em tom um pouco mais alto do que ele gostaria de ouvir em sua loja.

- Monsieur, como eu disse antes, pedimos que os clientes venham vestidos adequadamente.

- Mademoiselle, como eu dizia antes, só vim buscar o vestido para minha mãe.

- Devo dizer que não podemos atendê-lo trajado de tal forma.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Draco entendia a discussão, mas não gostava dela, espantava as Madames.

- Este Monsieur se recusa a entender a cartilha da loja Monsieur Malfoy.

- Eu entendi perfeitamente, Mademoiselle, e volto a repetir que vim apenas buscar o vestido de minha mãe.

- E quem seria o Monsieur?

Mademoiselle Pansy poderia não saber, mas Draco sabia perfeitamente quem era o rapaz parado na porta. O mesmo vestia-se de maneira informal e as botas estavam sujas de lama – provavelmente andara de cavalo naquele dia –, o cabelo negro era curto, mas estava bagunçado, o traje estava fechado, mas ele poderia apostar que por debaixo dela havia apenas a camisa, sem gravata, lenço, colete ou qualquer peça de um vestuário mais formal. Não que Draco tivesse contato com o rapaz, mas aqueles olhos verdes poderiam ser reconhecidos em qualquer lugar.

- Harry Potter, e busco a encomenda de Lily Potter, minha mãe.

- O vestido dela está pronto – Disse antes que Pansy pudesse voltar à discussão, já assumira o controle da situação. Desceu até se aproximar do moreno que era quase uma cabeça mais alto e, pela primeira vez, os olhos verdes se direcionaram para ele.

- Excellent! Posso levá-lo?

- Non, Monsieur, ele está lá em cima e não posso permitir que suba assim, temos Madames no recinto, também não posso permitir que o avalie aqui embaixo, seria deselegante da minha parte. Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Draco Malfoy andou para fora da loja com as duas esmeraldas o seguindo. Aquilo lhe acelerava o coração sem que pudesse entender o porquê. Talvez fosse o peso daquele olhar que era tão forte e claro. Sem que pudesse fazer mais nada e para não criar mais problemas do que havia causado, Harry andou em direção a Draco, acompanhando-o.

* * *

><p><strong>Place Vendôme : http .org wiki/ Place_Vend%C3%B4me **(retire os espaços)

**Paul Poiret: **(20 de abril de 1879, Paris, França - 30 de abril de 1944, Paris) foi um estilista francês. Sua contribuição para a moda do século XX tem sido comparada à de Picasso contribuições à arte do século XX.

Por mero acaso do destino, nasci no mesmo dia dele!

Então esse foi o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. MUITA coisa para acontecer, muita mesmo. Essa fic ta ocupando todo o meu HD mental rs.

Eu não quero ser chata, não gosto de fazer chantagem, mas eu postaria o próximo cap. com uma alegria BEM grande se esse recebesse pelo menos 10 reviews =D.

Até ! x3


End file.
